Quotes and Quips for All Occasions
by hrhrionastar
Summary: For the Hemingway Six Words Challenge. Starts with Teddy Lupin...
1. Teddy Remus Lupin

For the Hemingway Six Words Challenge. Many characters, starting with...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Teddy Remus Lupin_:

Available: Turquoise Hair; Orphan with Attitude.


	2. Victoire Isabelle Weasley

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Victoire Isabelle Weasley:_

Taken by Stunning Blonde, Excellent Singer.


	3. Teddy Remus Lupin Again

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Teddy Remus Lupin (Again):_

Vic, your hair's pink, not blonde!


	4. Victoire Isabelle Weasley Again

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Victoire Isabelle Weasley (Again):_

Fine, pink-blonde. Don't call me Vic!_  
_


	5. Rose Margaret Weasley

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Rose Margaret Weasley:_

Wizards really don't understand simple logic._  
_


	6. Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy:_

Doing the impossible requires sufficient imagination._  
_


	7. Albus Severus Potter

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Albus Severus Potter:_

Six words? Ha. Maybe six thousand._  
_


	8. Frederick Fabian Weasley the Second

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Frederick Fabian Weasley the Second:_

My pranks are all for Dad.


	9. James Sirius Potter

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_James Sirius Potter:_

Success: see you over that horizon!


	10. Neville Franklin Longbottom

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Neville Franklin Longbottom:_

Plants're easier to understand than people.


	11. Ginevra Margaret Weasley

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ginevra Margaret Weasley:_

More than just Mrs. Chosen One.


	12. Hermione Jean Granger

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hermione Jean Granger:_

I answer their questions, feeling exasperated._  
_


	13. Ronald Bilius Weasley

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ronald Bilius Weasley:_

Everything secondhand, until I met her._  
_


	14. Harry James Potter

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Harry James Potter:_

Finally, my time is my own.


	15. Luna Ceridwen Lovegood

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Luna Ceridwen Lovegood:_

Sometimes, kissing can outweigh Nargle infestations.


	16. Draco Caerwyn Malfoy

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Draco Caerwyn Malfoy:_

Villian or victim? Reread your history._  
_


	17. Narcissa Svetlana Black Malfoy

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Narcissa Svetlana Black Malfoy:_

Becoming a Malfoy was very freeing._  
_


	18. Lucius Abraxas Malfoy

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Lucius Abraxas Malfoy:_

Seize the day: Money. Power. Opportunity._  
_


	19. Severus Aloysius Snape

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Severus Aloysius Snape:  
_

Lily is the definition of bliss._  
_


	20. Lily Sunshine Evans

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Lily Sunshine Evans:  
_

Evil must always be fought, Sev._  
_


	21. James Ferdinand Potter

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_James Ferdinand Potter:  
_

Action! Adventure! Romance! Friends are forever._  
_


	22. Sirius Raleigh Orion Black

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Sirius Raleigh Orion Black:  
_

The Blacks aren't my real family._  
_


	23. Peter Oroitz Pettigrew

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Peter Oroitz Pettigrew:_

Survival of the fittest. Sorry, James.


	24. Remus John Lupin

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Remus John Lupin:_

To see the moon in peace...


	25. Nymphadora Darnell Tonks

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Nymphadora Darnell Tonks:_

Let me help--oops! Terribly sorry!


	26. Andromeda Leilani Black Tonks

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Andromeda Leilani Black Tonks:_

Am I in chains no longer?


	27. Bellatrix Vigdís Black Lestrange

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Bellatrix Vigdís Black Lestrange:_

His best lieutenant. Always and forever.


	28. Rodolphus Norman Lestrange

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Rodolphus Norman Lestrange:_

Honestly--why do I even bother?


	29. Regulus Arcturus Black

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Regulus Arcturus Black:_

I'll make you proud, big brother.


	30. Petunia April Evans

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Petunia April Evans:_

Wish freak school weren't so fascinating.


	31. Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore:_

Ariana...Gellert...to live in dreams!


	32. Tom Marvolo Ridde aka Lord Voldemort

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Tom Marvolo Riddle aka Lord Voldemort aka He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named aka the Dark Lord aka You-Know-Who:_

Power--too weak to seek it?


	33. Godric Gryffindor

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Godric Gryffindor:_

Never give up! And never surrender!_  
_


	34. Helga Hufflepuff

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Helga Hufflepuff:_

Unconditional love is humanity's greatest gift._  
_


	35. Rowena Ravenclaw

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Rowena Ravenclaw:_

Wit beyond measure's man's greatest treasure._  
_


	36. Salazar Slytherin

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Salazar Slytherin:_

History is written by the winners._  
_


End file.
